Failed story read the new one
by TsunTsunSama
Summary: Go see the new one, it's better in every way. Like really. I can hardly stand to read this. High standards I know.
1. Give Me a Hint

"Hey Soul."

"Yeah?"

"Do I look nice?" The girl twirled in a light pink sundress, her ash blonde hair floating loose around her head. She had practiced the twirl in front of a mirror for hours, trying to get it just so absolutely perfect. Soul didn't even look up. He was engrossed in some TV show, and had slouched on the couch with a bag of chips.

"Yeah. Fine." He gave her a quick glance. "Your hair's messed up though." It had settled twisting around her shoulders. Angrily, Maka pulled it back behind her head.

"Ok. I just want to look good for my date."

"As in with your dad?"

"As in with a guy I'm interested in!" That shut him up for a moment. Then he spoke again.

"Have fun then." Not a 'who with' or anything. Maka was about ready to kill him. Didn't he get the hint?

"Idiot." She muttered, and stormed out. He didn't even run after her. Idiot. Jerk. He was just all around horrible. Maka headed outside into the sunshine. Where to go? She decided on the library. At least there she could distract herself. When she got there fifteen minutes later, it was almost empty. Almost. Black Star and Tsubaki were there, and in Maka's opinion, Black Star counted as at least twenty people. Tsubaki waved tentatively.

"Hey Maka!" In spite of herself, Maka grinned. Tsubaki always made her feel better.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?"

"Black Star has to sort books. Stein caught him sneaking into the girls baths." Replied the older girl with an embarrassed smile.

"Shakespeare? Who is this idiot! Never even heard of him!" Black Star called from a precarious perch on a high shelf. Tsubaki laughed, and Maka flopped down in a chair next to her.

"Please tell me how you put up with him." Maka muttered. "I really need to know." Tsubaki looked at her quizzically. Then she smiled gently.

"What you really mean is how to deal with Soul, isn't it?"

"Uh... heh... maybe?"

"It's fine." Tsubaki said, patting Maka's shoulder. "Just tell me what happened." Maka sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"It's like... I really like him, you know? But... I just don't think he cares. He doesn't even pretend. Which is unusual. He's usually really observant and knows a lot about people. So why doesn't he see how I feel about him?" There was a distant yahoo from Black Star as he leaped off a bookshelf. Tsubaki thought a moment, then slowly replied.

"Maybe you're the one who isn't getting the hint? You're right that he usually isn't clueless. So maybe there's another reason he's ignoring you?" Maka threw up her arms in frustration.

"Like what!" She burst out angrily.

"Well... maybe he thinks you two wouldn't be right for each other. Or maybe it's something else. Have you noticed he never seems interested in any girls? Or how talks to anyone at all. He's just the kind of person who sits in the back and observes. It could be either way, don't you think?" Maka sighed in irritation.

"I don't know. I really just don't know what to think about him." The girl sighed again and huddled in her chair. She wished, more than anything, that she knew how he felt. Eventually, after a long conversation, Tsukihi and Black Star left, and Maka decided to do something. Anything. She ended up reading in the library for hours, not noticing time passing. Anything to get her mind off him. Then she noticed the clock. One in the morning. Dinner! She had forgotten to make dinner!

"Idiot idiot idiot." She muttered to herself, tearing out of the room. She got home ten minutes later, bursting in the door. "I'm so sorry Soul I totally-" Then she stopped. He was asleep on the couch, the flickering glow of the television illuminating his face in shifting patterns. Maka laughed softly. Then, hesitantly, she tiptoed forwards. He looked so... cute sleeping. Softly, she lay down beside him. Maka found herself drifting off, staring into his sleeping face. Maybe it was how tired she was, or how worked up she had gotten today. But there was nowhere she would rather be.


	2. Awkward Awakenings and Breakfast

"The hell are you doing." Muttered a deep, rasping voice. Soul. Maka blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Then she noticed where she was.

"Ah! Um! Sorry!" He gave her a funny look.

"It's fine I guess. You never got home. I was waiting for you."

"Sorry... I kinda lost track of time..."

"It's fine it's fine. Though you owe me breakfast."

"Do you wanna go out to eat?" Maka asked. "I'm not sure we have much of anything." She yawned and rubbed her eyes, trying to act calm. Really she was panicking. What was he thinking! He just looked so chill, like nothing happened! Jerk! Soul leaned back against the couch, hands behind his head.

"Sure. Why not." Maka got up and was about to change and get some money for food when- "So how'd that date go?" Maka turned scarlet.

"None of your business." She muttered, slamming the door to her room. Maka got dressed in her usual school uniform. She looked at herself critically in the mirror as she put her hair in it's customary pigtails. "Ok!" She muttered to herself. "Now to just forget that this morning existed." Soul was waiting for her when she stepped out.

"So, where to?" He asked.

"Umm. What do you want? Would you be ok with stuff that isn't breakfast food?" He shrugged.

"Why not. Beggars and choosers. You know how it goes." Maka angrily stamped a foot.

"I asked what you want to eat! Not some weird excuse! This is me trying to apologize!" Soul thought a minute.

"Pancakes."

"Huh?"

"I always love pancakes. But you can't make them. So pancakes." Maka was about to glare, then thought better of it. She had already yelled once.

"Ok. I think there's a place on the way. So that would work."

"Let's take the motorcycle." Soul said. "Since we'll be late if we don't." Motorcycle? Would she have to hold on to him?

"Ok sure!" She said, sounding too excited. No. Don't sound excited. Idiot. Then he would decide to just walk. Be calm! Cool as a cucumber or something! They went down the stairs and out of the apartment building, and headed into the garage next door. Soul's motorcycle was parked inside, and they climbed on.

"Actually hold on." He told her over his shoulder. "You're going to fall off like that." Maka blushed and clung tighter, wrapping her arms around his waist. So warm... They took off down the road. Maka rested her head on Soul's back the entire trip. This was almost too good to be true, and she almost missed the restaurant she was so distracted.

"Right there!" She said, pointing frantically. With a squeal of rubber Soul turned into the parking lot.

"Grave Robbers Diner." He read. Then snorted. "Typical Death City. Sometimes I think people take this places name way to seriously."

"Tell me about it." Maka replied, giggling. Gah. Not even a joke. How much could she manage to screw up? They walked in and a little bell jingled. A bored looking, ancient woman was manning the counter, nose buried in a book.

"Have a menu dearies." She said, passing them a single laminated sheet of paper without even looking their way. Soul looked at it.

"Uh, excuse me? We only got one?" The lady didn't say anything. Soul shrugged, and slipped into a booth. "Sit over here so you can see." He said. Maka tried to say

"Ok." It didn't really come out as much of anything. She slipped in and crossed her knees, wedging her hands in between her legs and staring at them intently. Was he just being practical? Was she reading into it too much? Probably. Oh well. She could enjoy it no matter what he was thinking.

"I'm gonna get the chocolate chip." He mumbled. Then he looked at her. "How about you?" Maka scanned the menu.

"Um. Yogurt and fruit looks good." Soul rolled his eyes.

"Health nut. Excuse me!" He said, the second part aimed at the old woman. "We're ready to order?" She still didn't notice. "Pretty soon she'll be ready for a grave robbing herself." He muttered in irritation. "Would you go up and tell her what we want?" Maka nodded and scooted out. Instead of trying to talk to the lady, she reached over the counter and stuck the menu in front of her face.

"We want the chocolate chip pancakes and the yogurt with fruit." She said, helpfully pointing out each item. The old lady glared.

"Well you could have just said so. Damn kids." She ranted, walking off into the kitchen. "So rude all the time. No manners. Why if I was your mother..." The voice faded away and Maka sat back down. Soul was staring with a bemused grin.

"Well that was interesting. Finally, and adult that doesn't think you're wonderful."

"Oh shut up!" Maka said, giving him a playful swat on the head. "She doesn't count."

"So does. By the way, I'm paying." His tone gave no hint Maka could win an argument about it, but she tried anyway.

"But this is because I-"

"And you got the crazy woman to make our food. Besides. It's five bucks total." Maka had an expression of vague horror.

"That cheap?"

"For a seedy diner in the middle of nowhere? Yeah. Have you ever been here before?"

"Nope. You said pancakes and this was the first place I could think of that might have them." Soul chuckled.

"This should be fun then. Here's to food poisoning." He clinked an imaginary glass. Why was he so cheerful? Soul was almost never this happy. It was... it was really nice. Maka allowed herself to think she might have something to do with it for a moment, then thought better. He had probably just gotten a new album or something. He was always crazy about stuff like that. After a few minutes of light conversation, their food arrived. The old woman gave Maka a humph as she passed her the bowl of yogurt.

"Hussy." She muttered, and retook her spot behind the counter. Soul snickered as Maka gave the woman a murderous glare.

"Was that old person slang for slut?" He asked.

"Yes." Maka said curtly. Soul gave her a clap on the shoulder.

"Don't let the crazy woman get to you, got it?" Maka picked at her yogurt. The fruit was surprisingly fresh and crisp, a mix of blueberries, strawberries, and grapes.

"Fine. Just let's get going." Soul started to devour the pancakes with his usual speed. After a few bites, he gave them a strange look. "What is it?" Maka asked. Soul shrugged. "Nothing. It's fine." He polished them off and waited while Maka ate the rest of her yogurt. They got up and Soul counted out five dollars and twenty cents from his wallet. They exited quickly and got back on the bike. Off to school.


	3. Illness and Confessions

They got home from school late since Soul needed help with a project. As usual, it was the day before it was due and he hadn't done it. After yelling for a bit, Maka managed to help him do something that might get him a passing grade, and they headed home. On the upside, since they had ridden the motorcycle there Soul had to ride it back. They stopped by the grocery store for cooking ingredients and ended up getting home at ten.

"Do you even want dinner?" Maka asked Soul as he flopped down on the couch. He shook his head.

"I'm not feeling too good." He muttered. "Sorry." Maka knelt down on the floor in front of him.

"Really? Let me check your temperature." Despite a feeble protest, Maka put a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up." She said worriedly. "Let me get you a blanket."

"I'm fine I said!" Soul murmured, his voice strained. Maka gave him an irritated glance.

"You have a fever. I'm getting you a blanket. And you should have told me earlier you weren't feeling well." She went to her room and got a thick featherbed out of the closet. She dragged it back into the living room. "Lie down." She told Soul. Grudgingly he obliged, stretching out on the couch. Maka tucked him in tenderly, went back to her room for a pillow, and stuck it under his head. "How long have you been feeling bad?" When he started to reply, she raised a finger. "And don't make something up. I need to know so I can figure out what you have." Soul glared.

"I dunno. Maybe since an hour ago."

"About thirteen hours..." Maka muttered to herself. "Ok. Anything else?"

"My stomach feels pretty awful." Maka sighed.

"And?"

"I uh... may have thrown up at school." Maka thought for a moment.

"That sounds like food poisoning."

"Oh dammit."

"What?"

"I got it from those stupid pancakes." He chuckled dryly. "They were uncooked in a few places."

"Raw eggs." Maka muttered. "That would do it. I want to hit that woman."

"Don't do that. But how long should this take to go away?"

"Oh, a little less than a week."

"Shit. That's annoying. Would you turn in my project to Stein? He won't really care how sick I am. He'll just fail me." Maka smiled warmly at him.

"Of course! Anything else you need?" He was quiet for a bit.

"Would you just hang out here? I'll be bored otherwise." Maka's heart skipped a beat.

"Um. Um. Sure." She laboriously moved a heavy armchair closer. "You mind if I get changed? It's late and I want my PJs." He nodded slowly and she went in her room. He wanted her company! This was great! Though she felt really bad about him being sick. It was kinda her fault. Though the idiot had just kept on eating. She sighed absently as she buttoned up the pajamas. Sometimes he was so dense. She went back and huddled up in the armchair.

"So what do you want to do." He murmured. Maka shrugged.

"I dunno." Then she thought of something. "Why didn't you say anything about the pancakes by the way? Even you know that was dumb." He rubbed his neck.

"Yeah but... well. I would feel bad about saying something like that. Call me crazy, but if someone takes me somewhere I don't want to insult the place." Maka glared at him.

"I will call you crazy. It wasn't like it was a big deal or anything!"

"Yes it was." He replied quietly.

"Why?" Maka asked, not sure what she wanted the answer to be.

"A couple reasons. Chocolate chip pancakes were what my mom used to make. Before I came here. And my parents disowned me." Maka almost teared up at that.

"They... I never knew..." He held up a hand.

"Don't interrupt. Hard enough to say this as it is." He cleared his throat. "And the other reason is..." He cleared his throat again. "The other reason is I really care a lot about you. But I don't want to date you, because I just don't feel like I could be any good for you. So that restaurant... it was actually pretty important. So yeah. I ate the damn pancakes. Sue me." Maka had gotten really quiet, and huddled into a ball.

"Hey Soul." She fidgeted nervously a bit while trying to think of what to say. "I like you a lot too. So... so why don't you want to. Um. You know." He sighed.

"You remember the day we met, when i played you that song?" Maka nodded. "That's how I think of myself. I don't think I can really keep up a relationship with someone." He shrugged weakly. "It's just how I am. I would just turn into your dad. And you deserve a lot better than that." Maka leaned over and slapped him.

"Idiot." She slapped him again. "Idiot idiot idiot." She got up and stood over him, scowling and fighting back tears. "So you don't even care how I feel? You don't think I can judge you for myself? You're a good person Soul. You'll never be my papa. Ever." Maka bent down and came closer, lips parting slightly.

"Please. Stop." He said halfheartedly. "This isn't a good idea."

"Why not."

"Because..." Maka didn't wait for him to think of an excuse. She leaned in and kissed him, square on the mouth. Gently Maka pulled away and waited for him to say something, but he just looked at her in astonishment. Then he looked down. "Is that really how you feel?" He asked. Maka didn't hesitate at all.

"Of course." Surprisingly fast his arm shot out and pulled her in close again. He kissed her for real this time, their tongues lashing together. Maka felt like she never wanted to move. She moved onto the couch and slipped under the featherbed with him, shifting on top of Soul. He was so warm... finally she stopped and looked into his fire red eyes. "Are you going to say something else stupid?" He shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry. I uh, I feel bad about the way I've been treating you. I knew how you felt and I just ignored that." Maka giggled softly.

"It's ok." She lay her head on his chest. "Everything's ok now." He put a hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah." He replied, his voice rougher than normal. "Yeah it is. If only I wasn't sick. I just feel awful." He leered halfheartedly. "Then maybe I would be doing something about a pretty girl throwing herself at me." Maka glared at him.

"Don't ruin this."

"Too late." She sighed.

"I actually don't think you could if you tried."

"Hmm... well..."

"Don't try!" Soul shifted and Maka fell on her side next to him. "Hey Soul."

"Mhmm?" He murmured, his voice already sounding sleepy.

"Hold me?" He obliged and she cuddled close. "Thank you. Now get some sleep." They both drifted off. Maka had never felt so happy in her life.


	4. Reread

People may want to check out chapter three. Theres a new, key difference. See if you can spot it!


	5. Tears in Rain

Maka fled to Tsubaki's. She would be all nice and sweet and comforting. A shoulder to cry on. Maka really needed one of those. Rain pounded down and mixed with her tears, falling to the sidewalk. Why did she say anything... she knew he wasn't interested! Stupid damn optimism! She burst in the door and in on a surprised Tsubaki. Who was...

"Ah!" Maka squeaked. "I'm so sorry!" She ran back outside, an image forever burned into her mind. Black Star and Tsubaki had been... entangled. Did everyone have someone but her? Eventually Maka found her way to a bar. The girl had always read about them being a place to drown her sorrows. Time to see if that was true. Maka pushed open the door and slumped at the counter.

"What'cha want." Muttered the burly man behind the bar.

"Whatever has a lot of alcohol." Maka replied. This was already like a scene from a bad romance. Why did she have to be the one with unrequited love? Why couldn't it be Soul, so that she could then return that love in whatever warm soft handsome strong way she wanted? The barkeep delivered a shot glass of clear liquid which Maka downed. Gack. Ow ow ow. It burned like fire down her throat, stinging and rasping like a coal. She choked and wheezed. "Another." She coughed. At least when she felt like her mouth was on fire she wasn't thinking of muscular arms spiky white hair piercing red eyes him. Eventually Maka slipped into a stupor, the bar swimming in and out of focus. The next shot missed her face and went sloshing all over the countertop. Great.

"Uh, hey. You got a ride home?" Rumbled the barkeep from somewhere far away.

"Yeash..." Maka slurred. Drunk felt good. "Feel better. 'Anksh."

"Yeah right. What's your address." Maka giggled, a high pitched, shrill sound.

"Uh uh. Don't know you." She tittered again. "Shouldn't talkta strangers."

"Does anyone know this girl?" The barkeep called.

"Looks like a DWMA student." Someone called.

"Ok, free drinks for the rest of the night for whoever drives her over there." Maka was bundled in a strange car. It started. Moved. She was vaguely aware that it wasn't heading for the DWMA. But it didn't seem that important.

"Awright cutie lets have a look at you." Said a nasally voice.

"Huh? What?" Someone started fumbling with her clothes. Maka's eyes flew open and she punched out, hitting someone square in the jaw. There was a thud as a body slumped over, and Maka stumbled out of the car. She was in an unfamiliar neighborhood. Almost absently, the girl stumbled to an alley. Cardboard boxes. Who knew they were so cozy?


	6. Abandoned

I'm changing this story to a new one. It wasn't good enough. Go read the new one, this one has lost my interest. But the new one will be better! I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

This is a general message to fans of my romance stuff. I know, I'm a terrible person, I never write the stories you love. But! There is news! I've finally perfected the story I have been trying to write (and it only took four tries) and I know a lot of you will be disappointed in me but please! Don't be mad! Check it out! It had everything you loved about the others, and if it doesn't, please please please message me with what it needs and I will try and include it! So if you would all look at my new thingamabob, and especially give me feedback on it. Review or PM, as usual. I don't care as long as I know how you like it or how you don't.

Very sorry for being a difficult writer to be a fan of, TsunTsunSama


	8. Community

Also, I've started a community. If anyone cares, PM me and I will add you. Because I want all the good Soul Eater stories collected and to be honest, I'm way too focused on my own to go hunting. But I know I have dedicated readers here! Please, I just want an easy place to find stuff. Adding anybody and everybody who wants to do it. Go for it people!


End file.
